kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Heart
The , known simply as , is the Roidmude responsible for the uprising of the Roidmudes, as well as the deaths of Dr. Banno and Krim Steinbelt. Character History He was one of the first Roidmudes to be created by his inventor, Dr. Banno, 15 years prior to the series, who then rebelled and killed his inventor and Krim Steinbert, with the latter surviving by uploading his conscious into the Drive Driver, making it his new body. Later, Heart would evolve into his present form and overwhelmed then defeated Proto-Drive. Discovering Proto Drive was the Roidmude Protozero, he decided to rob the latter's memories and reboot him as the Roidmude guardian, Mashin Chaser. He was first seen after Roidmude 029 got defeated by Drive as Heart gives the Roidmude a Viral Core to form a new body. He and Brain were more than content with sitting in the background, though inwardly, Heart fostered a deep rage and grudge against the current Drive when Roidmude Cores were getting destroyed, which reached a fever pitch during Volt's plan , prompted his inclusion into the fight and lead to Krim ordering Drive and Kiriko to run immediately upon his appearance. After his near-death experience when saved by Chase before the Dead Zone initiated, Heart weakened slowly with his newly revived comrade, Medic healed him, though the process would took some time. Personality As his name implies, Heart portrays small empathetic traits like calling Roidmudes his friends and giving destroyed ones new Viral Cores. However, his true personality is that of a merciless killer, as seen killing both Krim Steinbelt and his creator, Banno cold hearted. Forms - Advanced= *Height: 222cm *Weight: 123kg ::Powers and Abilities ; :A technique where Heart builds up a lot of energy through the heart on his chest to cause an explosion. However, this attack can be suicidal if the target latches on and empowers the heart. A way to prevent this would be to separate Heart at the last minute. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Heart is portrayed by . As Heart Roidmude, his suit actor is . Notes *Heart's suicidal Dead Zone attack could be a reference to a dangerous disease, Myocardial infarction, also known as heart attack, where it delivers shock and sudden chest pain to it's patient and worse, death. *As said by some fans, Heart's heart could be Shift Dead Heat, as Tomari mentioned "dead heat race" during his fight with Heart in Ep.10. However, this could merely be coincidence, as the "dead heat race" he mentioned in that situation was referring to both of them dying. **It could also be foreshadowing to Tomari's fight against Heart as Type Dead Heat in its debut appearance. ** As confirmed by Toei and Bandai themselves, Shift Dead Heat was created by Rinna and Mr.Belt to make it even against Heart's Dead Zone and his power. Appearance *''Kamen Rider Drive'' **Episode 1: Why Did My Time Stop? **Episode 2: What is a Kamen Rider? **Episode 3: Who Stole the Woman's Smile? **Episode 4: What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? **Episode 5: What Are the Steel Robbers After? **Episode 6: Who Does the Warrior Fight For? **Episode 7: How Was That Decisive Moment Captured? **Episode 8: What Is the Secret That Dwells in the Heart? **Episode 9: How Can I Get Used to the Cool Body? **Episode 10: What Is in the Belt's Past? **Episode 11: Who Can Prevent the Dark Christmas Eve? *''Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' *''Secret Mission Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase The Mystery of The Super Thief!'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' External Links *TV Asahi's site on Heart Category:Drive Characters Category:Roidmudes Category:Generals Category:Organ Monsters Category:Object Monsters Category:Spider Monsters